A meter unit in which pointers turn and points to scale marks on dial parts is disclosed in JP-A-6-201410. In this unit, the pointers are illuminated when a key switch is turned on, and the marks and characters on the dial parts are illuminated a certain period after the pointers are illuminated. This makes outlines of the pointers sharp and the pointers look standout from the marks and the characters. However, the marks and the characters do not look standout from each other.